sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Hyouka vol 4, story 7, chương 5
CHƯƠNG 5 Rượu sake bị giao muộn, nhưng nhờ lộ trình bị thay đổi và giờ khởi hành cũng bị đình lại nên hóa ra vừa đúng giờ. Về tới đền, đoàn diễu hành được chiêu đãi một bữa tiệc nóng sốt cùng rượu ấm. Dù có vài sự việc không mong muốn nhưng rốt cuộc buổi lễ cũng thành công tốt đẹp, chỉ còn lễ buổi tối nữa là xong. Bữa ăn chiều diễn ra cực kỳ vui vẻ với đầy những tiếng cười. Chitanda và những người đóng vai búp bê không dùng bữa mà đi vào chánh điện. Tôi nghĩ là còn một nghi lễ kiểu như thanh tẩy nào đó. “Búp bê, như tính chất của nó, là thứ được tạo ra để nhận vào tội lỗi của con người. Không biết đền Mizunashi đã bắt đầu Lễ hội Búp bê từ khi nào, nhưng việc dùng người sống đóng vai Búp bê thì khá là kỳ lạ. Xét về phương diện tâm linh thì còn có thể coi là nguy hiểm nữa. Thế nên một nghi lễ thanh tẩy ngay lập tức là cần thiết.” Phần độc thoại này là lời của một con người biết tất cả mọi thứ vặt vảnh từ trên trời xuống dưới đất – Fukube Satoshi… không, lộn. Thực ra là từ người bạn đồng hành Ibara của hắn ta. Tôi đã thay lại đồ thường, mặc áo khoác và đang ăn một xiên dango Mitarashi ở một góc cùng Ibara và Satoshi. Khó mà tin được Ibara lại am hiểu về một vấn đề tâm linh đến thế. Còn những lời sau đó của Satoshi, mặt khác, lại chả liên quan. “Thật là kỳ diệu đó Houtarou.” “Việc cậu có thể đến đây à?” “À, không, nhưng đó cũng có thể coi là một điều kỳ diệu. Cậu không thể tưởng tượng tớ vui thế nào khi biết tin giờ khởi hành bị dời lại đâu.” Xem ra cậu chàng đã phóng lên xe ngay khi lớp phụ đạo kết thúc, đến đây với tốc độ tối đa và kịp xem nửa sau của cuộc điễu hành khi chúng tôi sắp qua cầu Tooji rồi. Thò tay vào chiếc túi dây hắn lấy ra một chiếc máy ảnh. “Hàng họ của tớ thì không ngon lành lắm, nhưng còn hơn là không chụp được gì. Đây là cơ hội chục ngàn năm có một đó! Tớ đã rất hoảng loạn trước nguy cơ bị trễ mất buổi diễu hành, bởi không chụp được tấm nào thì dám chết vì tức lắm.” “Vậy có chụp được không?” “Quá tuyệt luôn, thêm cả cây anh đào nữa.” Tôi không nói gì thêm. Satoshi nhìn vậy mà tủm tỉm cười. “Và tớ cũng thừa biết cậu là loại dù muốn nhưng chẳng đời nào nói câu ‘cho tớ mấy tấm làm kỷ niệm’ phải không? Đừng lo, tớ sẽ gửi cho dù cậu có không muốn chăng nữa.” “Nói luôn là ông chả hợp với trang phục tí nào.” Ibara luôn thích thêm vào trong những lúc này. Rốt cuộc vẫn chưa được nhìn thấy Chitanda. Tôi không biết nghi thức thanh tẩy đã xong chưa nhưng số lượng du khách giảm đi hẳn sau buổi diễu hành, và Ibara lẫn Satoshi đều không cảm thấy nên nán lại nữa. “Gửi lời chào tới Chitanda dùm tụi này nhé!” Satoshi la lên khi hắn đạp xe đi về. Về phần tôi, vì chẳng biết mình còn phải giúp đến khi nào nên bèn phụ việc lau dọn. Những người có việc đều đã đi nhưng vẫn còn tầm chục người ở trong phòng ăn đến cuối, thế là chúng tôi xử lý hết đống thịt cá và rau còn lại trong khi trò chuyện sôi nổi. Tôi chỉ gặp Chitanda khi mặt trời đã ngả về phía tây. Băng qua nhà Chitanda tôi bắt gặp nhỏ ở trước thềm và được mời vào. Sau đó là một quãng thời gian chờ đợi khiến tôi rời khỏi phòng khách để đi vệ sinh, và trên đường về chúng tôi mới lại đụng mặt. “A, Oreki-san. Tớ đang định vào chào cậu.” Cô bạn Chitanda đang mỉm cười với tôi đã được tẩy trang hoàn toàn. Một Chitanda của thường nhật. Tôi chưa từng chăm chú quan sát nhỏ nhưng giờ đã hiểu: đây là Chitanda mà tôi đã thân quen. Nhỏ đã cởi bỏ mười hai lớp kimono rực rỡ sắc màu và giờ đây chỉ là một chiếc áo thun cùng chiếc váy màu nhạt thanh nhã phù hợp để mặc trong nhà. Nhỏ cũng có thể ra đường với bộ đồ này, và… Mải ngắm nhìn tôi nhận ra gò má Chitanda chợt ửng nên. “S-sao thế?” Chitanda thở dài một cái, rồi la lên đầy xúc động "Oreki-sanǃ" "......" “Hôm nay thật là mệt! Tớ đã cố kìm nén quá trời lâu ấy! Nhưng rồi tớ cũng nghĩ mình đã làm tốt.” “À, làm búp bê ấy hả?” Không phải. Chitanda lắc đầu mà bước lên trước về phía hiên nhà bóng loáng. “Đó không phải lý do khiến tớ kìm nén, mà vì…” Đặt tay lên ngực, Chitanda tiếp tục: “Ai là người đã gọi cho Sở Xây dựng Nakagawa? Tớ rất là hiếu kỳ!” ...Ờ, phải rồi. “Oreki-san hẳn là đã có manh mối nào rồi đúng không? Nhưng lúc đó tớ không hỏi được. Chỉ là suy nghĩ thôi nhưng tớ cảm thấy sau tấm màn cậu vẫn còn điều gì muốn nói.” “Chưa có manh mối nào cả.” “Nhưng cậu thật có chuyện muốn nói phải không?” Tại sao lại bị hỏi kiểu này nhỉ? “Tớ đã nghĩ rất nhiều! Ai sẽ là người được hưởng lợi khi đoàn diễu hành không đi qua cầu Choukyuu? Nhưng tớ có công việc của ngày hôm nay nên không thể cứ mãi nghĩ về điều đó, và cũng chẳng có ai để tớ hỏi…” Sắc mặt của nhỏ không thay đổi, nhưng tôi thấy có chút gì hối tiếc. Ngoài thềm nhà, đôi mắt như hiện thân chính sự hiếu kỳ của Chitanda tiến gần đến tôi. “Oreki-san đã ở trong phòng chờ suốt từ đầu phải không? Thực sự không có ai đáng nghi sao?” “Không hề” là lời tôi đã định nói, nhưng thực tế thì có. Thông thường tôi chẳng rảnh mà hóng chuyện về một cây cầu, nhưng do hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt, và vì Chitanda có lẽ sẽ hứng thú nên tôi đã lắng nghe từng lời. Những tưởng sự đã thành công cốc khi không được nghe nhỏ thốt lên “Tớ hiếu kỳ!” trong phòng thay đồ nhưng lúc này, tại nhà Chitanda, chuyện đó lại được đề cập đến. Lùi về một bước, tôi trả lời: “Ừm… nhưng có quá nhiều người ở đó. Tớ cũng chẳng nhớ hết tên.” “Tớ nghĩ là mình nhớ hết đó.” “Vậy cậu nghi ai là thủ phạm?” Tôi hỏi. Đôi mắt còn đong đầy sự hiếu kỳ của Chitanda bỗng dưng nở to vì bất ngờ. “Ể? Cậu hỏi tớ sao?” Nhỏ vừa nói vừa chỉ tay vào mình. Giờ mới để ý cái hành động này của nhỏ gần đây xuất hiện cũng nhiều. Nghiêng đầu, nhỏ nghĩ một hồi. “…Có. Dù không có bằng chứng, nhưng thực sự chỉ có một người mà tớ nghĩ rằng dám làm chuyện đó.” “Tớ cũng chỉ nghĩ được một người có khả năng làm điều này.” Chitanda để vuột ra một cái cười khúc khích. “Vậy thế này đi. Tụi mình sẽ viết ra và cho nhau xem cùng lúc nhé.” Viết à. Đâu có bút hay giấy ở đây? Nhưng Chitanda đã nhanh chóng rút ra từ túi váy một cây bút. “Tớ có bút này.” “Sao có hay vậy?” “Ban nãy ở bưu điện tớ có việc phải viết tên và địa chỉ. Nó có ra mực đấy.” “Vậy thì viết lên đâu bây giờ?” Chitanda dáo dác nhìn xung quanh rồi nhanh chóng đưa ra ý tưởng. “Tụi mình viết lên tay cũng được.” …Ừm, tôi thì không sao, nhưng nhỏ còn phải dự lễ buổi tối cơ mà? Chitanda mở nắp bút rồi viết vào lòng bàn tay trắng muốt chẳng chút do dự. Viết xong nhỏ xoay đầu bút lại rồi giơ ra. “Của cậu đây Oreki-san.” Không còn cách nào khác tôi cũng viết, mà cố gắng kiềm nén một cái cười kỳ cục vì lòng bàn tay trái đang bị nhột. Có lẽ cái mặt lúc đó khó coi lắm… Chúng tôi chĩa nắm tay vào nhau. Vì cửa tránh gió đang được dựng lên nên ai ở ngoài cũng có thể dòm trộm chúng tôi. Mặc kệ, nhà Chitanda lớn lắm, lại còn có hàng rào nữa thì lo gì người tận ngoài đường? “Đếm nào… Một, hai!” Trên tay trái của Chitanda là “Con trai chú Konari.” Trên tay tôi là “Tóc nâu.” Chiatnda chăm chút xem xét hai bàn tay, rồi gật đầu mà cười tươi. “Con trai chú Konari đúng là nhuộm tóc nâu.” “Ban đầu khiến tớ cảm thấy kỳ lạ là ông chú tên Sono. Tớ được biết sáng nay nhà có tang nhưng ông vẫn đến phụ lễ.” “À, chú Sono… bà ngoại của chú cũng gần một trăm tuổi rồi.” “Nhưng rồi tớ lại thấy không lạ lắm, vì có khả năng trong làng có nhiều hơn một gia đình mang họ ‘Sono’.” Chitanda gật đầu. “Đúng là có hai nhà mang họ Sono thật. Trong làng cũng còn những trường hợp trùng họ khác nữa.” “Thế là tớ loại ông chú Sono khỏi diện tình nghi. Tiếp theo là ông chú Nakatake, người phụ trách chuẩn bị rượu. Ông chú đó đã đặt vào lúc một giờ chiều và bị ông lão tóc bạc mắng té tát. Nhờ việc đoàn diễu hành phải đi đường vòng nên rượu mang đến mới được coi là ‘đúng giờ’… Tuy nhiên chẳng ai có đầu óc bình thường lại đi xa đến thế chỉ vì rượu, hơn nữa cuộc điện thoại gọi đến Sở đã là hai ngày trước. Vì vậy tớ nghĩ đó chỉ đơn thuần là sai sót trong việc lên kế hoạch mà thôi. “Chú Nakatake… không phải người xấu đâu.” Nhỏ nói nhưng không tỏ ra rành mạch lắm. Tôi tiếp tục: “Tiếp theo là bộ ba: Sở Xây dựng Nakagawa, trụ trì khiêm thành viên Hội đồng Thành phố Murai và ông chú tên Tanimoto, người đã giao việc thương thảo cho trụ trì Murai. Tớ nghĩ rằng một trong ba người đã nói dối. Có thể Sở muốn hoàn thành việc tu sửa cầu càng sớm càng tốt nên họ đã thi công bất kể lễ hội. Tớ cũng tự hỏi rằng có khả năng trụ trì Murai nói với ông chú Tanimoto một đằng nhưng với Sở thì một nẻo hay không. Vô tình hay có lý do? Tuy nhiên việc thi công đã chưa diễn ra sáng nay, khi tớ còn có thể đi qua, nghĩa là họ chỉ mới bắt đầu. Trong trường hợp đó lẽ thường sẽ có ít nhất một ngày được dự trù dôi ra phòng trời mưa và vì thế chẳng lý nào khiến họ phải gấp gáp. Dĩ nhiên cũng có khả năng lý do liên quan tới Hội đồng Thành phố…” Chitanda thở nhẹ một cái. Tôi nghĩ mình đã đi hơi xa khi nhỏ nói: “Nghe có vẻ mơ hồ quá…” Đúng vậy, tôi còn chả nhớ nổi một cái tên trong cái hội đồng đó. “Khi mọi người thi nhau đưa ra những giải pháp dùng không được thì duy nhất chỉ một người đề xuất lộ trình đi qua cả cầu Choukyuu.” “Và đó là con trai chú Konari?” “Lúc đó tớ chẳng biết ảnh là ai cả.” Cứ đứng nói thì hơi kỳ nên tôi và nhỏ cùng ngồi dưới hiên nhà. Nắng buổi chiều thật lung linh. Lúc này mà có con mèo tam thể để vuốt ve hay trà Nhật để thưởng thức thì chắc là tuyệt lắm. “Anh ta cũng nói với tớ là đã ‘cố tình về thăm nhà’ vì ‘không nhiều lần được xem một cuộc diễu hành như vầy đâu’. Lạ đúng không? Cậu bảo rằng đã vào vai Búp bê từng hồi sơ trung tới giờ tức đây là một Lễ hội diễn ra hằng năm. Một năm thì đúng là dài thật nhưng không tới mức khiến người ta phải coi là dịp ‘không nhiều lần được xem’.” “… Đúng là lạ thật.” Chitanda gật đầu. Nhìn nhỏ từ một bên thế này, cộng thêm nắng chiều khiến tôi như thấy một bờ má ửng đỏ… Tôi lại trông về phía bầu trời mà tiếp tục: “Và rồi năm nay, một sự kiện ‘không nhiều lần được xem’ quả thật đã xảy ra.” “Ể?” Chitanda nhìn tôi tỏ ra chưa hiểu, còn tôi thì lại nhớ đến lời nhận xét của Satoshi. Đúng là điều kỳ diệu. “Đó là cây anh đào nở trái mùa. Tớ không biết ông anh đó vốn ở đâu, nhưng nếu nhà chú Konari gần đây thì hẳn là anh ta đã biết được thông tin rằng nếu phải tu sửa thì cầu Choukyuu sẽ không qua được. Và nếu thay vào đó, đoàn diễu hành phải đi qua cầu Tooji thì đó sẽ là một khung cảnh không thể dùng từ gì khác ngoài ‘kỳ diệu’. ‘Đoàn diễu hành búp bê bước đi dưới tán cây anh đào nở rộ bông’ – mấy ai có thể được chiêm ngưỡng cảnh này đúng không? Tớ nghĩ nó đáng để anh ta phải quay về nơi này.” “Chỉ…” Chitanda lấy tay che miệng. “Chỉ vì thế thôi sao?” Nhỏ la lên. Siêu đạo chích Ishikawa Goemon Một siêu đạo chích nổi tiếng thời Chiến quốc, từng áp sát thất bại Toyotomi Hideyoshi – người kế vị tướng quân Nobunaga mà chấm dứt chính thời Chiến quốc này. như đang khiêu vũ trong tâm trí tôi. Ôi hãy nhìn cảnh sắc tuyệt vời này xem! Cảnh trời mùa xuân này đáng giá một ngàn đồng vàng, chúng đã nói thế, nhưng thế còn rẻ lắm, còn rẻ lắm! Trích trong vở kịch nổi tiếng “Kinmon Gosan no Kiri” nói về người đạo chích Ishikawa Goemon. Sự kết hợp giữa hoa anh đào, búp bê và Chitanda đã cuốn lấy hồn tôi dù chỉ là cảnh tượng từ phía sau. Chắc chắn đó đã là một cảnh tượng có giá trị, thậm chí có thể nói là đáng để một người đi lừa dối người khác… nhưng dĩ nhiên tôi sẽ không bình phẩm thành lời. Quay sang bên, tôi hỏi Chitanda: “Tại sao cậu lại nghĩ là ảnh?” Chitanda bẽn lẽn nhìn xuống đất. “Ưm… tớ có nói là từ đầu đã không có chứng cứ.” “Thì cứ nói đi, tớ không cười không mà lo.” Dù vậy nhỏ vẫn ngần ngờ một hồi mới chịu nói: “Người duy nhất tớ nghĩ có thể bình thản nhìn trụ trì Murai bị mất thể diện chỉ có thể là con trai chú Konari mà thôi.” Ra là thế. Nhưng vậy thì chẳng phải Fukube Satoshi cũng nên nằm trong diện tình nghi sao? Tóm lại trong một quan điểm có phần không được tốt đẹp này, thì tôi chưa và không hề có ý định truy tội ông anh tóc nâu. Nếu thực sự muốn thì một chút điều tra thêm là cần thiết, nhưng liệu có đáng không? Đúng là đã có những xáo trộn nhưng lễ hội đã diễn ra tốt đẹp. Cho nhau xem cái tên trong lòng bàn tay mình đủ làm tôi thỏa mãn và may sao Chitanda cũng vậy. Mặt trời dần lặn và không khí cũng trở nên lạnh hơn, nhưng trước khi tôi kịp nói “Lạnh rồi, vào trong thôi” thì Chitanda đã lên tiếng. “Oreki-san, lúc ở trong phòng tớ có nói là sẽ liên hệ với trụ trì bên đó.” Tôi gật đầu. Chitanda sẽ liên hệ với trụ trì, còn ba của nhỏ sẽ liên hệ với những người đại diện. Đây là thông điệp tôi được yêu cầu phải truyền đi và ngay lập tức đã xóa tan bầu không khí hỗn loạn vì cây cầu Choukyuu như phép màu. “Dù có thể là chán, nhưng xin cậu nghe nhé.” Với Satoshi thì không hẳn là mới nhưng là lần đầu tôi bị Chitanda mào đầu bằng một câu như vậy. Thế thì sao mà than thở lạnh được nữa? Đôi mắt nhỏ hướng từ nhà ra bức tường bao quanh vườn, rồi tập trung vào vùng núi ở phía xa ngôi làng đang thắm mình trong ráng chiều. “trông không giống lắm, nhưng ngày xưa ruộng đất nơi đây bị chia thành hai vùng. Khu vực xung quanh cầu Choukyuu trước kia là đầm lầy và trải lên phía bắc là làng tớ, còn phía nam là một làng khác. Giờ đây hai làng đã hợp lại và cả vùng bắt đầu được người dân trong thành phố Kamiyama biết đến với cái tên là Jinde.” Không nói một lời cũng như nuốt nước miếng, tôi chỉ nghe. “Làng tớ có đền Mizunashi, còn làng kia có đền Sakou. Nhờ vào sự tiến bộ trong canh tác nên không còn xảy ra tranh chấp về đất hay nước nữa, nhưng việc đi trên đất của bên kia vì mục đích tín ngưỡng như làm lễ thì giống như hành động xâm phạm lãnh thổ vậy. Điều này sẽ gây khó chịu cho cả hai bên. Lần này là trường hợp đặc biệt nên tớ nghĩ những đạo dân ở đền Sakou sẽ hiểu cho mà thôi. Bác Hanai và mọi người biết điều đó, nhưng dù vậy bước qua bên kia mà không báo trước vẫn có khả năng gây xung đột. Họ muốn thông báo cho bên đó nhưng không ai có thể làm cầu nối cả. Tớ đã nói vấn đề vốn không trầm trọng phải không? Vì chỉ cần liên hệ với trụ trì đền Sakou thì mọi người sẽ an tâm vì biết rằng đoàn diễu hành có thể thoải mái mà đi qua.” “… Tớ hiểu rồi.” Thực tình tôi khá là hứng thú với câu truyện. “Satoshi có bảo rằng gia tộc của cậu lâu rồi và rất có uy tín.” Nhưng Chitanda đáp lại với chất giọng cao hơn bình thường. “Thế à?” “…” “Chẳng phải đây là một thế giới nhỏ bé sao? Tất cả những gì tớ đã làm là giải quyết một xung đột có thể xảy ra giữa hai ngôi làng phía bắc thành phố Kamiyama, hay còn gọi là vùng Jinde này. Oreki-san, tớ tự giác được đây không phải chuyện nhỏ, nhưng cũng chẳng hề lớn lao gì.” Mặt trời đã chạm vào đỉnh núi, vùng đất được tắm trong ánh nắng đã bắt đầu tối dần. “Con trai chú Konari muốn trở thành một nhiếp ảnh gia. Anh ấy đang theo học một trường nghề ở Osaka vì ước mơ đó, nên tớ có thể đồng tình với cậu về việc anh ấy thực sự dám làm vì muốn có một khung cảnh đẹp vì như vậy không chỉ ngắm, anh ấy còn có thể chụp những tấm ảnh ưng ý nữa. Không nói tới chuyện đó, tớ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ lên đại học sau khi tốt nghiệp cao trung… Nhưng khác với con trai chú Konari, tớ sẽ về lại đây. Dù tớ có được lựa chọn đi đâu chăng nữa thì đích đến cuối cùng vẫn chỉ là ở đây. Chính nơi chúng ta đang ngồi.” Rồi nhỏ mỉm cười. “Oreki-san. Giữa tự nhiên và nhân văn cậu đã chọn chưa?” Thoạt đầu tôi không hiểu ý nhỏ “tự nhiên và nhân văn” nghĩa là gì, tới khi nhận ra đó là việc chọn lựa hướng theo các môn về khoa học tự nhiên hay khoa học xã hội dành cho học sinh năm nhất chuẩn bị lên năm hai tôi mới trả lời: “À, tớ theo bên nhân văn.” “Vì sao?” “Trong số bốn môn tự nhiên tớ thích nhất là Hóa học, còn trong bốn môn nhân văn thì là Lịch sử. Tớ thích Lịch sử hơn Hóa học nên chọn thoe hướng nhân văn. Vậy thôi.” Chitanda lấy tay che đi một nụ cười khúc khích. “Rất là lô-gíc.” “Còn cậu?” “… Tớ chọn tự nhiên.” Điểm của Chitanda nằm trong tốp năm của khối. Nhỏ không nói điều đó và bảng xếp hạng cũng không được truyền ra công khai nhưng đó là ước chừng của tôi. Tóm lại là một học sinh như nhỏ hẳn là có nhiều chọn lựa về nghề nghiệp sau này… nhưng Chitanda lại không nghĩ như vậy. “Tớ không do dự hay buồn vì phải quay lại đây. Tớ rất muốn hoàn thành bổn phận của mình là con gái của nhà Chitanda, gia tộc nắm vai trò lãnh đạo phía bắc vùng Jinde. Trong lúc học tớ luôn trăn trở rằng: đến mình thì mình sẽ làm điều đó bằng cách nào? Thứ nhất là tìm cách tăng năng suất vụ mùa để mọi người ai cũng ấm no đủ đầy. Thứ hai là vận dụng những chiến lược kinh tế để nông sản bán được với giá tốt hơn, tránh để người nông dân rơi vào cảnh nợ nần. Kết quả tớ đã chọn cách thứ nhất, đó cũng là lý do tớ theo tự nhiên.” Khi tôi vẫn còn đang im lặng, Chitanda hỏi một câu nữa: “Chắc cậu biết lý do lớn nhất cho quyết định của tớ nhỉ?” “Không hẳn…” Nhưng rồi tôi cũng thú thật. “Chỉ là cách sau không hợp với cậu lắm.” Chitanda khẽ gật đầu. “Đúng thế… Nói thẳng ra là từ Lễ hội văn hóa khi chúng ta phải cố bán cho hết số tập san ấy, tớ biết mình đã gây ra nhiều vướng bận cho Oreki-san. Tớ cũng nhận ra mình có lẽ không phù hợp với việc quản lý một công ty.” Ừ, đó cũng là điều tôi nghĩ. Ngồi trên thềm nhà Chitanda duỗi tay lên không trung. Trời đã sập tối và tôi có thể thấy vài ngôi sao. “Xin hãy nhìn này Oreki-san. Đây là nơi mà tớ thuộc về. Một nơi chỉ có nước và đất, cùng những người dần già đi và mỏi mệt. Những ngọn núi đang được trồng thêm cây nhưng cậu nghĩ sao về giá trị của nó? Tớ không nghĩ đây là nơi đẹp nhất hay có tiềm năng kinh tế nhất, nhưng…” Đặt tay xuống, nhỏ cũng cúi đầu. “Tớ muốn cậu nhìn nó, Oreki-san.” Lúc đó, tôi nhận được câu trả lời cho câu hỏi ở trong lòng bấy lâu. Tôi đã muốn nói rằng: “Nhân tiện thì, về cái mảng kinh doanh mà cậu từ bỏ ấy, để tớ lo dùm cho được không?” Nhưng tôi đã làm gì? Tôi nghĩ là mình nên nói, nhưng thực tế không hề thấy có thể một chút nào. Đó là lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời này tôi nhận ra tâm can mình mâu thuẫn như vậy. Trải nghiệm này là chìa khóa cho câu hỏi mà khi đó tôi không trả lời được… Giờ thì tôi đã hiểu. Tại sao Fukube Satoshi lại đập vỡ sô-cô-la của Ibara. Lý do phải là cảm giác này. Cảm giác khiến tôi không thể nói những gì mình muốn mà phải thay bằng một lời khác, ngay tại dinh thự của gia tộc Chitanda và khi hoàng hôn đã buông xuống như thế này. Đó là lời nói được làm bộ như thờ ơ. “Trời lạnh quá nhỉ.” Đôi mắt Chitanda lại một lần tròn xoe vì ngạc nhiên. Nở một nụ cười dịu dàng, nhỏ khẽ lắc đầu. “Không đâu, đã sang xuân rồi mà.” Category:Hyouka